galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of the Eldathi
The weapons of the Elder were just as advanced as the Empire's but they were more suited to their combat styles. Distortion Weapons Distort weapons fire micro-singularities at their targets in an attempt to rip them apart using the intense gravity. Weapon Qualities * Distort: This weapon ignores all hardness. This weapon functions more like a spell than a gun. This weapon cannot benefit from feats that increase damage such as Weapon Specialization and Deadly Aim. Don't roll to hit the target, only an area. Anything within the area may make a Fortitude save DC: 23 for half damage. Weapon Types * D-Scythe: This D weapon shoots a highly unstable singularity that quickly dissipates. It affects everything within the line of its shot with its affect. It acts as a line that is 10' wide and 30' long. This is a Heavy Firearm. * D-Cannon: This D weapon shoots a singularity contained in an unstable force field. Upon reaching its target, the force field fails and the singularity is released in a quick and devastating burst. It hits everything within a 10' radius burst. This is a Heavy Firearm. Monofilament Weapons These weapons work by creating a dense monofilament mesh from a complex organo-polymer compound. This is released through thousands of microscopic firing ducts and woven into a net of monofilament wire by spinning gravity clamps. The victim's own struggles bring about his doom, for the razor-net is so sharp it can reduce an entangles enemy to blood chunks of flesh in seconds. Weapon Qualities * Monofilament: '''In addition to its normal damage a monofilament weapon also deals 1d4 Dexterity damage. It continues to deal this damage and its normal damage for 1d4 rounds. Weapon Types * '''Deathspinner: This is a Two-handed Firearm. * Doom Weaver: This weapon fires a barrage of monofilament. Instead of rolling to hit as normal, roll to hit an area. This weapon deals its damage to everything within a 20' burst. This is a Heavy Firearm. Shuriken Weapons Shuriken weapons fire monomolecular bladed discs at an astonishing rate, each near invisible to the naked eye, but hard enough to scythe through the foe with ease. These instruments of war are capable of firing up to a hundred shuriken in just a few seconds, a series of high energy impulses originating at the rear of the weapon to propel the small but deadly projectiles through the barrel at terrific speed. Weapon Qualities * Shuriken: On a critical hit this weapon ignores all hardness. * Bio-explosive: This weapon fills its target with a biological explosive compond that builds up in the target. Any live target that dies in a round that it took damage from this weapon explodes in a 5' radius burst that deals half the weapon damage to anything in the area. Reflex save DC 18 for half damage. Weapon Types * Shuriken Cannon: This is a Heavy Firearm. * Shuriken Catapult: '''This is a Two-handed Firearm. * '''Shuriken Pistol: This is a One-handed Firearm. * Shrieker Cannon: This weapon is extremely rare, even in the days of the Armageddon War. This is a Heavey Firearm.